Music To Fight By
by keeper-of-the-triforce
Summary: Formaly known as "It's a Inu-yasha Christmas and other songs". Just a bunch of songs about our fav. hanyou and friends. R&R NO FLAMES!
1. Nuraku is coming to town

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DEMONS AND HANYOUS. It gives me great joy to introduce to you my first fanfic "Its a Inu-yasha Christmas, and other songs". I would like to dedicate this first song to Setsuna Honatu, for giving me the idea. Enjoy!! ^-^ R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. (I wish I did) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* Naraku's coming to town ~*~*~*~*  
It was a week before Christmas, and Inu-yasha and the gang were siting around the campfire when Kagome spoke up.  
  
Kagome: You know it's almost Christmas so any of you want to sing Christmas songs?  
  
Inu-yasha (very sarcastic): Why in the seven hells would we want to do that?  
  
Kagome (very annoyed): Because it's fun!  
  
Miroku: well I think it's a good idea. (Starts to reach for Sango's rear)  
  
Sango: Touch me and I'll rip your arm off!! (Smacks Miroku in the face)  
  
Shippo: I want to sing! I want to sing!  
  
Inu-yasha: Fine, we'll sing your stupid songs!  
  
*Music starts*  
  
Kagome: You better watch out,  
  
Sango: You better not cry.  
  
Shippo: You better start to run, I'm telling you why.  
  
Everyone: Naraku is hunting you down!  
  
Miroku: He's going to make a wish, on the sacred jewel.  
  
Shippo: then he's try and fight Inu.  
  
Inu-yasha: Feh, like he could win.  
  
Everyone: Naraku is hunting you down!  
  
Sango: He knows when you are sleeping,  
  
Kagome: He knows when you're awake.  
  
Inu-yasha: He knows if you got jewel shards, so you'd better run away!  
  
Everyone: You better watch out,  
  
You better not cry.  
  
You better start to run, I'm telling you why  
  
Naraku is hunting you down! 


	2. Out with the old, in with the new

First off, A big Thank you to Akitsu and Guess for being my first reviewers. I'm glad you like it. Second thing, I'm going to do some Christmas song for a few chapters because I'm having writer's block. So please, give me some suggestions. Enjoy!! ^-^ R&R. (BEWARE: NOT FOR KIKYO FANS!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! !-! ~*~*~*~ Kikyo got run over by Kirara (did I forget to mention I don't like Kikyo? ^- ^) ~*~*~*  
  
I decided to bring the gang to my house for Christmas. (Like you wouldn't?)  
  
Keep: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY PLACE!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: (mumbles) what did do to deserve this?  
  
Keep: Lets see: you're mean to Shippo, you're mean to Kagome, and you don't take baths.  
  
Inu-yasha: IT'S A RHETORICAL QESTION!!!!!! (Rhetorical means "doesn't have a answer" I think)  
  
Kagome: Oh chill out Inu-yasha!  
  
Miroku: Yes my friend, you should relax.  
  
Sango: Come on Inu-yasha, all we're going to do is sing one song!  
  
Shippo: Yeah!  
  
Inu-yasha: I don't want to sing!!  
  
*Kagome walks up to Inu-yasha and gives him a puppy eye look *Kagome: Pleeeeease, for meeee?  
  
Inu-yasha: (stuttering) Y...ye...yea...NO!!!  
  
*Kagome holds up big bowl of ramen*(mmmm, ramen) Inu-yasha: OK!!!!  
  
Keep: And so it begins!  
  
*Music starts*  
  
Everyone: Kikyo got run over by Kirara,  
  
Walking home from Keep's house Christmas Eve.  
  
People say there's no such thing as karma,  
  
But as for all of us we believe.  
  
Kagome: She'd been drinking too much eggnog,  
  
So we told her she should go.  
  
But she got a little tipsy,  
  
So we dragged her out the door.  
  
Keep: That was fun!  
  
Sango: When we found her Christmas morning,  
  
At the scene of the attack.  
  
She had scratches on her forehead,  
  
And scorch marks on her back.  
  
Everyone: Kikyo got run over by Kirara,  
  
Walking home from Keep's house Christmas Eve.  
  
People say there's no such thing as karma,  
  
But as for all of us we believe.  
  
Keep: Now we're so proud of Inu-yasha,  
  
He's been taking this so well.  
  
See him in there eating ramen,  
  
Burning his tough and giving a yell.  
  
Inu-yasha: OW!! MY TOUGH!!!!  
  
Miroku: Now it's Christmas without Kikyo,  
  
All that's left is her bow.  
  
Now with her out of the picture,  
  
We can get Inu and Kag under the mistetoe!!!  
  
*music suddenly stops. Everyone turns around to see Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT.....IN THE NAME.....OF BUDDAH....ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?  
  
Keep: A..singing?  
  
Sesshoumaru: CHRISTMAS SONGS!!!!!!IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE AND YOUR SING CHRISTMAS SONGS!!!!  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Keep: In that case...  
  
*MUSIC STARTS*  
  
Everyone: MAY ALL AQENTENS BE FORGOT AND NEVER BROUGHT TO MIND.  
  
MAY ALL AQENTENS BE FORGOT IN THE DAYS OF ALLD LANG ZIY!!!! (I don't know how it's spelled)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! 


	3. Numb

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! I KNOW, I'M A LAZY BAKA!!!! I MAKE JAKKEN LOOK GOOD!!!(Maybe that's going a bit too far.) First off, thank you for your reviews I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Second, I know the last chapter s*cked. Anyway, I hope you like this, and if you don't, give me some suggestions! By the way: ClawLadyAshkeveron (sorry if I spelled it wrong) I like your idea, but I really don't know how to write those kinds of things. Sorry. (Great, now I feel bad. _)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!! Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say again.... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Numb (I don't own this ether)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It was silent in the forest of Inu-yasha. So silent, that nothing dared to break it. All that could be heard was a light breeze as the moon shown brightly. The trees swaying in the breeze, as though to some unseen rhythm. The tall grass rippling in the wind, as if soothing the world to sleep. All seemed at peace...but not for long.  
  
Inu-yasha came running threw the forest. He came speeding passed the trees, leaving nothing but a slight breeze. Only one thing on his mind, "...Kikyo" he muttered to himself. He ran faster as the scent of decay grew stronger. He found himself at the god tree; the same tree Kikyo herself pinned him to with an arrow. He looked to see her sitting there staring at him.  
  
"Kikyo are you all right? He asked as she began to walk towards him.  
  
Have you decided to come to hell with me Inu-yasha? She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I have decided...and....I don't want to go" He said looking away from her, not wanting to see the look in her eyes.  
  
"...Why?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"There's...too much to leave behind." he said, still not looking at her.  
  
"But we were going to be together forever, and I was going to be a regular woman and you wouldn't be a demon anymore." She said as she put her hands on her chest.  
  
"Kikyo, please listen to me..."  
  
"But we are meant to be together!" She cried interrupting him.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"It's that reincarnation of mine isn't it! She cried interrupting him again.  
  
"Kagome has nothing to do with this!" He lied. She had everything to do with this, he loved her. (A/N: Took him long enough! ^-^)  
  
LIER! She cried.  
  
"Kikyo why are you doing this? Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"All I want is to be a regular woman, and you to be human! Kikyo yelled in anger.  
  
"Kikyo, I've had enough of this! He yelled.  
  
She stared at him intensely. Ready to unleash all her anger at him.  
  
*Music starts*(A/N: Let's try NOT to drool on our selves, shall we? ^-^)  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be.  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me.  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.  
  
Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow.  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
  
Just caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow.  
  
I've become so numb.  
  
I can't feel you there.  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware.  
  
I'm becoming this,  
  
All I want to do.  
  
Is be more like me,  
  
And be less like you.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me.  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be,  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
  
Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow.  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
  
Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow.  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.  
  
I've become so numb.  
  
I can't feel you there.  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware.  
  
I'm becoming this,  
  
All I want to do.  
  
Is be more like me,  
  
And be less like you.  
  
And I know I may end up failing to.  
  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.  
  
I've become so numb,  
  
I can't feel you there.  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware.  
  
I'm becoming this,  
  
All I want to do.  
  
Is be more like me,  
  
And be less like you.  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be.  
  
*Music ends*(Sorry, I had to cut it short.)  
  
Kikyo just stared at him. She looked like she was ready to kill him.  
  
She began to glow red.  
  
"This isn't over Inu-yasha!" Kikyo yelled as her soul stealers carried her away.  
  
"We'll see." He said to himself.  
  
With that, he ran off. Back to the group he called friends. Back to the people who liked him for him, not because he was part demon.  
  
More importantly, back to a certain someone who he cared about very much. (A/N: *cough*Kagome*cough*)  
  
FIN  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
O_O Wow, I think I should lay off maple syrup, because that was SAAAAPPY!!!LOL. Just to let you know, I'M CHANGING THE TITLE!!!! I'm calling it "Music to fight by". ^-^ And so you won't be confused, these are one-shots. Anyway, Please R&R. (Only good ones, bad one make me sad. !_!) 


	4. Author's Note

Wow, I really need to update more!!! I am here to tell you all that I will not be around for a while *sob* I just can't get inspired! I'm happy that you all seem to like this, but I don't have any ideas! *sob*  
  
I would be more than happy to take any suggestions !!! ( as long as you give me the plot, as well as the song) You know something, all this taking is giving me some ideas !!! ^-^ but I would still love to hear your suggestions. And before I forget, I'm going to have a surprise guest come to help me introduce the chapters!! Try to guess who!!! ^-^  
  
Please R&R, the more you review, the more I'll update, and the happier the review, the better the chapter !!!!^-^  
  
~Keep~ 


	5. Things I'll Never Say

I TURN SWEET SIXTEEN!!!!!!!!(Does little happy dance) ^-^ I'm so proud of myself!!!! Now if only I could get more reviews, THAT would be great!!!! ^-^ And two things before I forget, 1) Inu-yasha WAS singing in the last chapter. It's one thing to just break-up, it's another to break-up in song ^-^ (my friend thought it sucked, but I liked it and isn't that what REALLY matters) 2) Like I promised, here's my special guest. Introducing the One, the Only...SHIPPO!!!!  
  
Shippo: *pops out of nowhere* TA-DA!!!!^-^  
  
Keep: Isn't he cute!!! ^-^  
  
Shippo: ^-^ ~@!!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Disclaimer: The day I own Inu-yasha, is the day he runs by in a kilt dancing to Riverdance! _...DAMM IT!!!!!! (Somewhere, far away, someone is laughing at me -_-*) ~!~~!~~!~~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Things I'll Never Say (I don't this ether) ~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Oh, come on Kagome!!!!!" Inu-yasha wined. He was tired of sitting around Kagome's room all-day and trying on clothes. He'd rather fight Nuraku than do this. Heck, ANYTHING was better than this!!! The clothes to him were VERY uncomfortable. He could barely walk straight. "How the hell am I suppose to fight in these!!" He began to tug on his clothes.  
  
"Inu-yasha stop it, you'll rip them!!!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she went though her Father's old clothes. She finally got up and walked to the door. "Me and Mama are going out to get you some more clothes. We'll be back in a little while." She left but then poked her head out the door. "PLEASE, try not to destroy anything." And with that she left.  
  
Inu-yasha watched them leave then sighed. He jumped over to the God tree to think. "The things I do for her." He smiled to himself.  
  
*Music starts* (WOO-HOO, he's singing again!!! ^-^)  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at me feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd get right down  
  
On one knee (AN: I had to change that part. Gomen)  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd get right down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd get right down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
*Music ends*  
  
Just then, Kagome's car drove up next to the shrine. Kagome came out holding two big bags of clothes. "Come on, Inu-yasha. We need to see if these fit." With that, she walked inside. Inu-yasha reluctantly got up and started walking to the house. "One day" he smiled to himself as he walked inside.  
  
FIN  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Keep: Now say good night, Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Good night, Shippo. ^-^  
  
R&R (For the good of us all) 


	6. Think Twice

Right now I'm bored and too lazy to think of any story to go with the songs I have, so I'll be doing some short and quick ones. -_- Writer's block sux. So...meh. (you can REALLY tell my brain's turn to mush now)  
  
Shippo: No worries Keep! It will pass! *mumbles* I hope -_-  
  
Keep: -_- Loyal, isn't he?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one can tell me otherwise...O_O...WAIT, THAT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Think twice sung by kagome  
  
~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
When all is said and done and dead  
  
Does she love you the way I do?  
  
Breathing the light, tonight's for fighting  
  
I feel the hurt, so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my guy  
  
Come around and let ya feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my guy  
  
Come around, come around no more  
  
He spreads his love, he burns me up  
  
I can't let go, I can't get out  
  
I've said enough, enough right now  
  
I can't let go, I can't get out!!  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
  
I've been here waiting patiently  
  
Cross'n my fingers and my tees (I have no idea what those are)  
  
Crying on my shoulder begging please  
  
Who is it you really want? I'm tired of asking!  
  
You come wasted  
  
When I showed up and she was there  
  
I tried my best to grin and bare  
  
I took the well but didn't stop at the shrine  
  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cuz he spread his love and burned me up  
  
I can't let go, I can't get out  
  
I've said enough, enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I CAN'T GET OUT  
  
~~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
So yeah, that was the song by Eve6 and before I forget last chapter was by Avrill Laviine (sorry if I spelled her name wrong) R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	7. Kagome's REALLY mad

I got a song stuck in my head, so enjoy! (Yeah, it's like the first chapter but I changed it a bit)  
  
Disclaimer: If I told you once, I'll say it again...I OWN NOTHING!!!!_ (Happy now)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~! Kagome's REALLY mad : sung by Shippo  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Oh, you'd better watch out  
  
You'd better not cry  
  
You'd better start to run, I'm telling you why  
  
Kagome's REALLY mad  
  
She saw Inu-yasha with Kikyo again  
  
Now he'd wish he was better off dead  
  
Kagome's REALLY mad  
  
She sits him when he's sleeping; she sits him when he's awake  
  
She sits him when he's trying to talk, or even to explain  
  
You'd better watch out  
  
You'd better not cry  
  
You'd better start to run, I'M telling you why  
  
KAGOME'S REALLY MAD!!!!!!  
  
!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Boredom, it's a good thing. R&R!!!^-^ 


	8. Jingle Bells: Inu style!

HELLO ALL YOU HAPPY PEOPLE!! ^-^ I'm back! And just because I'm sooooooo nice (and because I can) I'm giving you all a Christmas song! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Shippo: Keep doesn't own us, nor will she ever.  
  
Keep: Well you don't have to say it like THAT! -_-**  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Jingle bells sung by the Inu group  
  
Shippo: Jingle Bells  
  
Kagome: Kikyo Smells! (She's dead, what did you think she smelt like...ROSES?)  
  
Miroku: Jaken laid an egg  
  
Sango: Hojo's a girl with strawberry curls  
  
Inu-yasha: And Nuraku got away! Grr  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Today I'm going to see when Inu-yasha goes full demon for the first time!!! I can't wait! ^-^ R&R!! 


	9. Nuraku's big number

HELLO! I'm back with another song! This is Dosed by Red Hot Chili Peppers! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: MAN, YOU LAWYERS ARE LIKE VULTURES!!_ *sigh* Fine...I don't own Inu-yash. Happy now? *Lawyers nod*  
  
!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Dosed sung by Nuraku (he's singing about Kikyo)  
  
I got healed by you  
  
Closer than most to you and  
  
What am I supposed to do  
  
Blast you away I never could anyways  
  
Blast you away and everything will be okay  
  
In you a shard is stored and  
  
You cut a perfect form and  
  
Someone forever cold  
  
Lay on lay on lay on lay on  
  
Lay on lay on lay on lay on  
  
Way up on the mountain where she died  
  
All I ever wanted was her life  
  
Deep inside my fortress I can't hide  
  
All I ever wanted was her life  
  
Show love with no remorse and  
  
Climb on to you horse and  
  
This ride is right on course  
  
This is the way I wanted it to be with you  
  
This is the way that I knew that it would be with you  
  
Lay on lay on lay on lay on  
  
Lay on lay on lay on lay on  
  
Way up on the mountain where she died  
  
All I ever wanted was her life  
  
Deep inside my fortress I can't hide  
  
All I ever wanted was her life  
  
I got healed by you and  
  
Closer than most to you and  
  
What am I supposed to do  
  
Blast you away I never could anyways  
  
Blast you away and everything will be okay  
  
Way up on the mountain where she died  
  
All I ever wanted was her life  
  
Deep inside my fortress I can't hide  
  
All I ever wanted was her life  
  
~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
R&R!!! PLEEEEEASE!^-^ 


	10. Little Inuyasha's family portrait

I'm still bored, but that won't keep me down! KAMI BLESS QUEEN BERYL AND KAGINUDEMON FOR REVIEWING!!!! ^-^ I haven't been this happy since I first saw Inu-yasha!!! (And what a happy day that was ^-^) Teenitoxipixi gave me the idea (so nobody get mad)  
  
Shippo: still got writer's block?  
  
Keep: yea -_-  
  
Shippo: just checking! ^-^  
  
~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Family Portrait sung by little Inu-yasha (I couldn't resist)  
  
Disclaimer: I have as much chance as owning Inu-yasha as Kikyo has of dragging him down to hell. -_-  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down  
  
I hear people taking as I sit up in my bed  
  
I told Dad they didn't mean those nasty things they said  
  
You fight about battles, bout me and my brother  
  
This I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy growing up in the Feudal Era  
  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want them to destroy me like they have done my family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be friends?  
  
I promise I'll be better, I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be friends?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make Mama stop crying, 'cuz we need you around  
  
My mama she loves you, no matter what they say it's true  
  
I know that they hurt you, but remember I love you too  
  
I ran away today, ran from there words, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have a choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy growing up in the Feudal Era  
  
Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want them to destroy me like they have done my family  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Turn around please  
  
Remember that night you left you took my shining star?  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Don't leave us here alone  
  
They will be nicer  
  
I'll be so much nicer, I'll tell my brother  
  
Oh, I won't spill blood at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little hanyou forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I don't know what's better: I people actually LIKE this, or people are actually REVIEWING!!!^-^ I feel so happy! R&R (You know you want to ^-^) 


	11. Another Author's Note

Once again, another author's note (Please don't hurt me!)  
  
Hello again everybody!  
  
Sorry to say, but I will not be updating for awhile. School is starting to REALLY mess me up, and because of that, I can't think of any songs to write. I perpose two opptions: 1.) You can wait until my school problems are solved, or 2.) You can give me requests for songs.  
  
Lets hope that my school problems are solved soon -_-;  
  
~Keep~ 


	12. When He loved me

Hello happy people!!! - I FINALLY GOT INSIPERD!!!! Normally I wouldn't do something this mushy, but with my lack of inspiration and also my lack of reviews cough I have been forced to take drastic measures.  
  
Shippo: walks up to Keep and pats her on the back There, there. This too shall pass.  
  
Keep: OO wow, how very insightful!  
  
Shippo: :D I read it off a cereal box!  
  
Keep falls anime style  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha . Nor do I own the song "When She loved me" from Toy story 2  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (AN/: Kagome is singing)  
  
When somebody loved me,  
  
Everything was beautiful.  
  
Every hour we spent together,  
  
Lives within my heart.

And when he was sad,  
  
I was there to dry his tears  
  
And when he was happy so was I,  
  
When he loved me.

Through the summer and the fall,  
  
We had each other that was all.  
  
Just he and I together,  
  
Like it was meant to be.

And when he was lonely,  
  
I was there to comfort him,  
  
And I knew that  
  
He loved me.

So the years went by,  
  
I stayed the same,  
  
But he began to drift away  
  
I was left alone.  
  
Still I waited for the day,  
  
When he'd say, "I will always love you".

Lonely and forgotten,  
  
Never thought he'd look my way  
  
But he smiled at me and held me,  
  
Just like he used to do.

Like he loved me  
  
When he loved me

When somebody loved me,  
  
Everything was beautiful.  
  
Every hour we spent together,  
  
Lives within my heart.

When he loved me  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (DAMMIT, THIS SONG ALWAYS MAKES ME CRY!!!!! )


	13. Just like you

KAMI BLESS YOU PEOPLE!!!! I received two, count them, TWO reviews!!!! This is one of the happiest moments of my life! T-T (starts jumping around and dancing)  
  
Shippo: OO; While Keep's off in la-la land, I'll do the disclaimer. Ahem...  
  
Disclaimer: Keep does NOT own any of the Inu-yasha crew or Three Days Grace  
  
Keep: -- Yep! I'm just "borrowing" them, tying them up in my basement, and forcing them to sing or I'll post pictures of them sleeping with teddy bears!  
  
(Nuraku barges in) Nuraku: NOOO! NOT MR. MONKEY!!!!  
  
(A/N: yeah, that was a little OOC --;)  
  
On with the show!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just like you sung by Kagura (don't ask me why I put her in this, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I could be mean,  
  
I could be angry.  
  
You know, I could be just like you.  
  
I could be fake,  
  
I could be stupid.  
  
You know, I could be just like you.  
  
You thought you'd stand beside me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
I could be weak,  
  
I could be senseless.  
  
You know, I could be just like you.  
  
You thought you'd stand beside me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
On my own,  
  
'Cause I can't take living with you.  
  
I'm alone,  
  
So I won't turn out like you want me to.  
  
You thought you'd stand up beside me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me,  
  
You were only in my way,  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like.  
  
I could be mean,  
  
I could be angry,  
  
You know, I could be just like you.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And there you have it! See the little button at the bottom? It's calling you. OBEY THE BOTTON!!! THE ONE BOTTON TO RULE THEM ALL!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Shippo: --; I thought I told to layoff the sugar doughnuts. 


	14. yet againAuthor's Note

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. It makes me feel better that at least you guys care - But sadly I will not update for a while for two reasons:  
  
I will be leaving on a trip soon and I have to get ready. The up-side to this trip is that I will have more time to get ideas - (and if your lucky, I'll try to think of some new Christmas songs!)  
  
Today, I tried to do a fanfic like this on a different section of the site and......my first review was a flame. Not just any flame, a BIG flame. And it made me somewhat depressed.  
  
So, sorry for the inconvenience. I will try harder next time, for now please R&R. - 


	15. Kagome kissing Inuyasha

JUST WHEN I THINK ALL THE HOPE IN THE WORLD IS GONE, SOMEONE SENT ME SOME OF MOST THE INSPIRING, GREATLY NEEDED REVIWES EVER!!!!! :D A big thank you to choco-coco who gave me a most needed kick to get me started again!! To show my gratitude, I have something you all will love....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Shippo: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!! 0

Keep: -- it's called being dramatic! (sigh) I have ...a Christmas song!  
  
(Readers cheer for joy, fireworks go off, people run out into the streets and dance) (AN:-- OK, maybe that last one was a bit much)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I saw Kagome kissing Inu-yasha sung by Shippo (Shippo: -- it's about time I got to sing!)  
  
----------------------------  
  
I saw Kagome kissing Inu-yasha.  
  
Underneath the God tree last night.  
  
They didn't hear me creep  
  
Through the bushes to have a peek,  
  
They though that I was tucked up in Keade's hut fast asleep.  
  
Then, I saw Kagome tickle Inu-yasha  
  
Twitching his ears so snowy white.  
  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
  
If the others had only seen  
  
Kagome kissing Inu-yasha last night  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Keep: THAT'S IT!! NO MORE HANGING AROUND MIROKU!!!!  
  
Shippo: --;

R&R PLEASE!!!!


	16. I don't care

I'M BAAAAACK!!!!! DID YOU MISS ME!!! :D First off, New Brunswick ROCKS!!! YAY NEW BRUNSWICK!!! O Second, I was in summer school ;-; OH THE HUMANITY!!! (I just ate A LOT of candy!!!)

Shippo: OO WHAT!?!! (mumbles to himself) so THAT'S where all my candy went - 

Keep: yes, so let's just enjoy the happiness for now.

Disclaimer: I do not Inu-yasha or Goo Goo Dolls (or chapter 10, I forgot to put a disclaimer for that --;)

-----------------------------------------

I'm still here sung by Inu-yasha

----------------------------------------

I have a question for the world

But the answer can't be heard

And for a moment

It's there in her arms

And what do they think they'll ever say

I won't listen anyway

They all shunned me

'cus I'll never be what they want me to be

And what do they think they'll understand

Just because I'm half human

They can't take me and throw me away

And how can they learn what she has shown

Used to stand here on my own

They don't know me

But I don't care

And I will never, ever kneel

Gonna show them how I feel

She helps me hold on

And makes me feel like I belong

And how can they all want me to change

They're the one that stays the same

They don't know me

'cus I don't care

And she saw the things they'll never see

All she wanted was me

Now she knows me

And she's not afraid

And I want to tell them who I am

Even if I'm not human

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

And I will never, ever kneel

Gonna show them how I feel

She helps me hold on

And makes me feel like I belong

And how can they all want me to change

They're the one that stays the same

They don't hear me

But I don't care

They can't tell me who to be

'cus I'm not what see

While others are sleeping

I keep on fighting for me

And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I will never, ever kneel

Gonna show them how I feel

She helps me hold on

And makes me feel like I belong

And how can they all want me to change

They're the one that stays the same

They're all bakas (AN: that's Japanese for idiot for those who don't know)

And I don't care

They're bakas

And I don't care

I don't care

I don't care

I don't care

------------------------------------------

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!! I'll try to update more often. Right now I'm try to find a Christmas song for Sesshoumaru. 0

Sesshoumaru: OO;;;

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. somebody told me

I would like to thank PrincessMononoke7 and Yuki Haitani (I hope I spelled your names right) for your reviews!! YOU ROCK!!! (As do all the awesome people who review -) Sorry, I couldn't find a song for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: (sighs in relief) -o-

Shippo: Wow, 26 reviews already! :D

Keep: Yea, it's good to know that people enjoy my work. ;)

Disclaimer: (looks in mailbox) U-U...nope, still don't own them....yet :D and I don't own "The Killers"

Somebody told me sung by Kohaku (he's singing about Rin)

Breaking my back, hoping you feel the same,

Ten long years, and I've had it with this game

Breaking my back, hoping you feel the same,

But he's always the one when it comes to this

Want to hold you close, so don't blink you might miss it

But he's always the one when it comes to this

I said, he's always the one when it comes to this

Bring you back now; bring you back now tonight

Never thought he'd show up in the moon light

'Cuse they all told me, that you had a boyfriend

Who looks like a girlfriend

And that you've been following him for a few years

It's not confidential

I have potential

Ready lets go, I've got something new

But then it's getting old when I'm leaving with out you

But he's always the one when it comes to this

I said, he's always the one when it comes to this

Bring you back now; bring you back now tonight

Never thought he'd show up in the moon light

'Cuse they all told me, that you had a boyfriend

Who looks like a girlfriend

And that you've been following him for a few years

It's not confidential

I have potential

Rushing, rushing around

Please stay here for me

I said pretty, pretty please

You just don't know now

And all I want to do is try

'Cuse they all told me, that you had a boyfriend

Who looks like a girlfriend

And that you've been following him for a few years

It's not confidential

I have potential

Rushing, rushing around

'Cuse they all told me, that you had a boyfriend

Who looks like a girlfriend

And that you've been following him for a few years

It's not confidential

I have potential

Rushing, rushing around

'Cuse they all told me, that you had a boyfriend

Who looks like a girlfriend

And that you've been following him for a few years

It's not confidential

I have potential

Rushing, rushing around

Sorry it took so long to up date! All the song I try to use come out wrong....oh well! I only have less then a week until school starts and in that time I plan to enjoy what I can! Later

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (DAMM I HATE THIS QUICK EDIT!!!!! It never lets me put my happy faces!!!!!!)


	18. White long hair

A BIG thank you to Nani-Nadja and kawaiiangelic!! If there's one thing I love, It's people who review!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha (OMG.... I'VE RUN OUT OF FUNNY DISCLAIMERS!! AAAA!!!!!) I also don't own Vanessa Carlton (this chapter is for kawaiiangelic, who suggested this song! :D)

White Houses sung by Rin (older)

-----------------------------------------------

Lying on my floor when he came in

Said he was going to talk with his strange new friends

Stay up too late, thinking of him

I promise to serve him right to the end

Remember traveling all around just the four of us

Just him, Jaken, me, and Ah-Un

No I can't resist those days; no I can't resist those days

The journey screams out and it's no rose

And when I dance I go and go

A flower to my nose and laugh at my jokes

I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And he's so handsome and he's so sure

And he's so clever yeah that's for sure

The summer is all in bloom; the summer is ending soon

It' all right, and it's nice not to be so alone

But I look out to see that

White long hair

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he says

And he's so calm when Jaken goes bezerk

I was so in love when I saw him hurt

I sneak into his study just to have a peek

The smell of falling rain, it smells so sweet

The way he moves so fast

It's all too sweet to last

It's all right, and I put myself into his arms (AN: he has two, big injuries take awhile to heal. Losing your arm counts)

And I look up to see that

White long hair

Love, suddenly ignites in my vains

And I pray it never fades

When I see that

White long hair

My first kiss

It's hard to explain

Wanted to fly

And never come down again

On a cloudy day

It's more lovely than you think

He's my night and day

Maybe he will always be faster than me

But I won't give up so easily

Our silly little games will never end

I feel so far from where I've been

So we go, and we will not be back here again

We are gone as the day is fading

Following that

White long hair

And his injuries healed all right

In my heat it the four of us

Following that

White long hair

Maybe you'll remember me

While I do as he pleads

Following that

White long hair

White long hair

White long hair

----------------------------

Finally!!! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with school, and I've been trying to think of some songs to use. I know some parts of this song are confusing, but bare with me, I'll try to find so songs soon! -

REVIEW!!! Good things will happen if you do! -


	19. Tessaiga

Hello again my awesome Inu-yasha fans!!! First off, BIG thank you to kawaiiangelic for the review, it was just what I needed to get inspired! Second, is it just me or are all the good stories disappearing? They ether end or move to aff (btw...WHERE IS THAT SITE?!?!? I CAN'T FIND IT TT!!!! Could someone tell me please? I REALLY want to know!!!!!)

Shippo: Wow Keep, you don't look so good! :(

Keep: Your right Shippo, I sick (cough)

Shippo: Well...maybe another chapter will make you feel better! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Tenacious D (sorry if I spelled it wrong)

-----------------------------------------------

Tribute sung by Inu-yasha

----------------------------------------------

This is the greatest sword in the world.....

...Tessaiga ...

Long time ago, me and the gang

We were walking down along a lonesome road

When all of a sudden, there stood a smirking Sesshoumaru

In the middle of the road

And he said!

"Give me the best sword in the world, or I'll crush your friends!"

Well me and the gang, we looked at each other

And then I said...."Feh"

And we fought the best fight to be fought

Because I just so happen to have

The best sword in the world, it's the best sword in the world

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see

If I lose my sword, I'll be history

Once every month, for a day or so

My hair turns black, and my eyes lose their shone

And I get real slow

Needless to say

Sesshoumaru was stuned

He twiched his fluffy tail

And the fight was done

He asked me "Are you demon?"

And I said "No...I'm half human!"

Feh!

O whoa o

I have the greatest sword in the world

It's the Tessaiga

Can't beat the greatest sword in the world! No NO!

It's the Tessaiga

And the weird thing is my friends

The technic I used during the fight

I don't remember how I did it!

It's the Tessaiga

I wish you were there

It's a matter of oppinion

Aw hell!

Good gods

Gods save us all

Because you'll find that they can't stop me now

And I not going with Kikyo, down into the pits of hell

(instramental)

Alright

(instramental)

-----------------------------------------------------------

WHOO! I LOVE THAT SONG!!! That did make me feel better :). I'll try to update soon!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Measure of a Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha 'nor do I have any claim on Clay Aikens works.

Clay Aiken-Measure of a Man

"Kagome could I ask you something?" Shippo asked

"Sure Shippo" Kagome replied

"I'm going to sing it, ok? It makes it easier to ask" Shippo said

"Whatever works for you, Shippo"

"one day you discovered him  
pined to a tree  
He's lost everything  
No sword, no fancy clothes  
To make him who he's not  
The pearl in his eye  
Is all that he has got  
  
Why do you ask him  
Move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth?  
  
Would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
when it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
is that  
how you measure a man?  
  
If by chance all he had to give you  
was three words wrapped around your finger  
would that be deep enough  
at the end of everyday?  
And how will you ever know  
if the man is what he says?  
  
Why do you ask him  
Move heaven and earth  
to prove he his love has worth?  
  
Would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
when it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
is that  
how you measure a man?  
  
He never gives up  
let's go of his dreams  
His world goes around  
for his one true belief  
is that how you know?  
Is that what it means?  
  
Hey  
would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you?  
  
Will he be your anchor  
when the dark unfolds?  
Will he always love you  
the best that he knows?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
is that  
how you measure a man?  
  
Would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
when it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
is that  
Is that  
how you measure oh-woh  
is that  
Is that  
Is that  
  
how you measure a man?"

"Yes, Shippo that is how you measure a man"

"Kagome will I meet someone like you when I'm older?"

"I'm sure who-ever you meet will be wonderful in her own right."

-------------Authors note I would like to apologize for last chapter, it wasn't my greatest work of art. To get me rolling I had 'Geuss' help me. ------------------------------------------


	21. Run

OMG...it's been two chapters and NO ONE has reviewed!!!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD WE LIVE IN?!?!?!?! TT ....i see...YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!!!! (cries uncontrolably)

Shippo: That's not true Keep!! They wouldn't be reading this chapter if they did!!

Keep: (sniff) Your right Shippo... I overeacted.

Shippo: (mumbles) More like you did more than overeacted --;

Keep: I HEARD THAT!!!

Shippo: OO;;;;;;

Keep: Now...Remember when I said I was going to look for a song for Sesshomaru? Well....I FOUND ONE!!! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Snow Patrol

Run sung by Sesshoumaru (he's singing about Rin! )

----------------------------------------------

I'll say it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we can go anywhere

Away from here

Light up

Light up

You have made your choice

Even if you can not hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Laughter

Laughter

And you'll run for hours

I can hardly speak and understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it soo hard not to cry

And as you say your small goodbyes

I smile too

Light up

Light up

You have made your choice

Even if you can not hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Have heart my dear

You're never afride

Even if it's just for a few days

Acting like I never left

Light up

Light up

You have made your choice

Even if you can not hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

---------------------------------------------------

Wasn't that just beautyful!!! I think I'm gonna cry! Don't forget to review!!!! It will make Shippo happy!

Shippo: Pweeeze? (looks at readers with big puppy eyes)


	22. Freak

Halelujah and blessed be!! I am SO hyped it's not funny! And I got some reviews! (even if it was only two) LET'S START THE MUSIC!!! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or RadioHead

Creep sung by Inuyasha

* * *

When we're all alone, 

I look you in the eye.

You look like a angel,

Your smile makes me cry.

You float like a feather,

In this feudel world.

I wish I was speacial,

You're so very speacial.

But I'm a freak,

I'm a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

I don't care enough,

I want to have control.

I want perfect blood,

I want a perfect soul.

I always notice,

When you're not around.

You're so very speacial,

I wish I was speacial.

But I'm a freak,

I'm a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

Ooo, ooo

We're running,

We're running.

We run, run, run

Run-

Run-

What ever makes you happy,

What ever you want.

You're so very speacial,

I wish I was speacial.

But I'm a freak,

I'm a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

I don't belong here.

* * *

Sorry it took awhile for me to update! I've been a bit busy with school and needed some relaxation time, but now I'm back from the dead and ready for action!! SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! (or I might need to go back to my grave...j/k! lol) :D   



	23. Where have all the demons gone

Hello again my faithfull readers…I know my song have taken a turn towards sad and depressing, but I sware after this chapter I'll do one that will bring us all out of this moody mess! :D I know there is no excuse as to why I have been picking sad songs, not many happy songs going around right now. --;

ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own didley! Alright! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

Where have all the flowers gone sung by Kagome

* * *

Where have all the demons gone? 

Long time missing

Where have all the demons gone? 

So long ago

Where have all the demons gone?

Humans have hated them every one

When will they ever learn?

When will they ever learn?

Where have all the young mekos gone?

Long time passing

Where have all the young mekos gone? 

Long time ago

Where have all the young mekos gone?

Taken husbands every one 

When will they ever learn?

When will they ever learn? 

Where have all the hanyous gone? (AN: sorry for spelling!)

Long time passing

Where have all the hanyous gone?

Long time ago

Where have all the hanyous gone? 

Helping humans every one

I guess we have learned?

I guess we have learned?

Where have all the Taiyoukai gone? (AN: That's demon lords for those who don't know)

Long time missing

Where have all the Taiyoukai gone?

So long ago

Where have all the Taiyoukai gone?

Gone to the shadows every one

When will they ever learn?

When will they ever learn?

Where have all the perverts gone?

Long time passing

Where have all the perverts gone?

Long time ago 

Where have all the perverts gone?

Covered with bruises every one

When will they ever learn?

When will they ever learn?

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Dreaming of Nuraku

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!(SP?) THIS ONE IS FOR ALL YOU MY READERS IN THE PAST AND THE SOON TO BE IN THE FUTURE!!! ROCK ON, YOU WONDREFUL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OUR LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!! :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

White Christmas sung by everyone (except Nuraku)

000000000000000000000000000000

We're

Dreaming

Of killing

Nuraku.

Just like the times we've tried before

Inu-yasha: With his arms being ripped out,

And blood pouring all about.

Kagome: And his evil coming to an end

We're

Dreaming

Of killing

Nuraku.

Shippo: To free Miroku from his curse

Sango: And to avenge my family

Who were killed so needlessly

And to bring Kohaku back to me

We're

Dreaming

Of killing

Nuraku.

But everytime he gets away

Inu-yasha: I will blast his minons away

And when he dies we will all shout "Hurray!"

00000000000000

AN: Iknow it's a day early ,but better a day early than a day late


	25. Miss Brightside

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!!!!!!!! I just finish doing my exams (which I'm sure I failed) and I just needed a day or two to turn off my brain (I'm sure some of know what I'm talking about)

Anyways, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha . Nor do I own the song "Mr.Brightside" by the Killers (which BTW is one of my fav songs )

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Brightside sung by Kagome

------------------------------------------------------

I'm coming out of the well

And I've was doing just fine

Gotta gotta get the jewle

Because Nuraku wants it all

It started out as a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling her souls

While he's taking a break

And she's asking for more

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his—chest

Now, he takes off her dress

Now, let me go

I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, want to run into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

The jewle shards are calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Miss Brightside

I'm coming out of the well

And I've was doing just fine

Gotta gotta get the jewle

'Cause Nuraku wants it all

It started out as a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling her souls

While he's taking a break

And she's asking for more

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his—chest

Now, he takes off her dress

Now, let me go

I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, want to run into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

The jewle shards are calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Miss Brightside

I never...

I never...

I never...

---------------------------------

BTW my Microsoft Word is having a problem with spelling so if I've made any spellling mistakes I'm sorry ;


	26. The Red

A big thank you to OneMorning for your reviews, you've inspired me to make an exstended version of Jingle Bells: Inu style! I might post it next chapter (if I can) Enjoy the chapter!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Chevelle and you know it

-

They say freak,

When I'm singled out,

The red,

well it filters through.

So run now!

The threat is real,

When my sight goes red again.

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again.

This change,

It won't contain,

Slip away,

I lose my mind.

When asked,

what made it show?

The truth,

I just don't know.

So run now!

The threat is real,

When my sight goes red again.

So run now!

The threat is real,

When my sight goes red again.

So run now!

The threat is real,

When my sight goes red again.

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again,

Seeing red again,

Seeing red...

They say freak...

When you're singled out.

The red,

It filters through...

-

REVIEW!…. please?


	27. Jingle Bells Inu style exstended version

YAY! TODAY IS MY B-DAY! Here's a chapter to celebrate!

Disclaimer: Don't own so nya

Jingle Bells Inu style (exstened ver.)

Jingle bells

Kikyo smells

Jaken laid an egg

Hojo's a girl with strawberry curls

And Nuraku got away

Screaming through the wood

From InuYasha's wrath

Just because I said

He needed to take a bath

Miroku's a big perv

That's not really new

Becareful of which well you jump

Or this could happen to you

Oh, jingle bells

Kikyo smells

Jaken laid an egg

Hojo's a girl with strawberry curls

And Nuraku got away

Review!


	28. Somewhere only we know

Well, here it is! The one you've all been waiting for!………….

Shippo: SPIT IT OUT!

Keep: Hey, where have you been for the last couple of chapters?

Shippo: … ….nowhere….oo;;;;

Keep: sure….

Shippo: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Keep: fine…. Ladies and Gentlemen…..I give you…….a new chapter!

(Readers cheer for joy)

Keep: Oh yeah, they love me….

Shippo: They only love your work….

Keep: FINE BY ME! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Somewhere only we know sung by Miroku ('bout time he showed up)

I walk across the western lands

I know the pathway like the back of my hand

I feel the earth beneath my feet

Peek by the river and it makes me complete

Oh sweet thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across my taijiya(sp?) queen

I felt her jelous eyes looking at me

Is she the one that I love?

Is she the one that I've been dreaming of?

Oh sweet thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Oh sweet thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

REVIEW!


	29. AN THE END?

Hello readers, I come baring bad news. I've hit a bit of a snag in thinking of songs for this fic, so I'm giving you all two choices:

1) Review saying you want me to continue this. (Maybe send a suggestion or two?)

2) Finish the fic next chapter.

I know I should have updated sooner, but I REALLY don't want to go to summer school…again. This means that updates are going to less than they were, but just for now. I will try to update as offten as possible. Thanks all for understanding.

Keep


	30. This love vote extented!

Well…no one reviewed last chapter so I'll extend the vote until June 7. Hopefully, there will be at least a few votes by then.

Shippo: Chill out, Keep. I'm confident that you'll get tons of votes to continue!

Keep: We'll see, Shippo. We'll see…

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Don't own Maroon 5…wow, there's a lot of stuff I don't own…

This Love sung by Miroku (I felt bad for leaving him out for so long)

She was so fine I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The terror that controlled my mind  
Muttered goodbye as she walked down the lane  
A few days to return again  
But always in my heart

Her hand has taken its toll on me  
She said Hentai too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I can't take this pain anymore

I tried my best to fight it every night  
See her coming oh so slight  
So hard to keep it satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Always feeling the same  
Then turn around and travel again

Her hand has taken its toll on me  
She said Hentai too many times before  
And her fist is smashing in front of me  
I have no choice cause I can't take this pain anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Brushing my fingertips  
On to every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

Her hand has taken its toll on me  
She said Hentai too many times before  
And her fist is smashing in front of me  
I have no choice cause I can't take this pain anymore

Her hand has taken its toll on me  
She said Hentai too many times before  
And her fist is smashing in front of me  
She said Hentai too many times before

Her hand has taken its toll on me  
She said Hentai too many times before  
And her fist is smashing in front of me  
I have no choice cause I can't take this pain anymore...


End file.
